


It's a dream come true

by Chaylovatic



Category: Fictions Partagées 2, Me and Orson Welles
Genre: Gen, Réécriture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 22:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaylovatic/pseuds/Chaylovatic
Summary: Pour écrire ma fan-fiction, je me suis inspirée du livre de Robert Kaplow « Me and Orson Welles ». Ce livre a été adapté en film également. A l'origine, Richard (le personnage principal) se fait piégé par Orson Welles qui est le directeur artistique d'un théâtre. Il n'obtient pas d'autres rôles dans le théâtre. J'ai donc décidé de modifier cette partie du livre en laissant une chance à Richard d'avoir d'autres rôles dans le futur, au théâtre. J'ai également modifié le lieu de l'histoire. J'ai également ajouté le rôle de la mère indécise sur le futur de son fils Richard.





	It's a dream come true

**Author's Note:**

> Pour écrire ma fan-fiction, je me suis inspirée du livre de Robert Kaplow « Me and Orson Welles ». Ce livre a été adapté en film également. A l'origine, Richard (le personnage principal) se fait piégé par Orson Welles qui est le directeur artistique d'un théâtre. Il n'obtient pas d'autres rôles dans le théâtre. J'ai donc décidé de modifier cette partie du livre en laissant une chance à Richard d'avoir d'autres rôles dans le futur, au théâtre. J'ai également modifié le lieu de l'histoire. J'ai également ajouté le rôle de la mère indécise sur le futur de son fils Richard.

 

Un jeune homme nommé Richard Samuels aimerait exaucé son plus grand rêve: devenir acteur. Il adore lire et écrire des intrigues. Il vit avec sa mère à Baltimore aux États-Unis. Cette dernière ne veut pas que son fils devienne acteur car pour elle, être « acteur » n'est pas un métier. Richard rentre chez lui et entame une conversation avec sa mère dans la cuisine :

Richard :  « Maman. Je suis rentré. »

La mère : « Mon garçon. T'as passer une bonne journée ? »

Richard: « Euh... on va dire que oui... »

Richard : «  Maman, je t'aime beaucoup mais les études ce n'est pas pour moi... je veux être connu dans le monde du théâtre, du cinéma... je ne me sens pas à ma place dans une salle de classe. ».

La mère : « Tu veux abandonner tes études ? Mais si tu ne fais pas d'études, tu n'auras rien dans ta vie ! » dit-elle énervée.

Richard : « Ma décision est déjà prise maman. Demain je prendrai le train pour New York, suivre mon chemin vers la gloire et la réussite.».

La mère : « Tu me déçois beaucoup mon fils. Mais bon... je vais quand même te lancer un défi : si tu réussis à atteindre ton rêve à New York alors j'accepterais ton choix et je te soutiendrais. En revanche, si tu échoues, ne pense même pas à revenir à la maison. », dit-elle en plaisantant.

Richard : « Défi accepté. De toute façon, je suis sûr de mes choix maman.  ».

La mère : « Si tu le dis... Tu prendras le train pour New York à quelle heure ? »

Richard: « A 8h ! »

La mère : « Bien. Demain je t'accompagnerai à la gare. Même si je ne suis pas trop d'accord avec ton choix je te soutiendrais quand même, quoi qu'il arrive. Bon courage mon fils. ».

Richard : « Merci maman de me soutenir dans mes choix. Je t'aime! »

La mère : « Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup mon fils.».

Une fois cette conversation terminée, Richard monte dans sa chambre préparer ses valises. Il redescend dans la cuisine pour aller dîner avec sa mère.

C'est le jour J. Richard se prépare pour rejoindre la gare. Une fois qu'il a franchi la porte, Richard devient un peu émotif. Cependant, il ne regrette pas ses choix et il sait au fond de lui qu'il va se battre jusqu'au bout pour réaliser son objectif : être acteur. Richard et sa mère rentrent dans la gare et arrivent sur le quai. La mère serre son fils très fort dans ses bras. Sous l'émotion, ils entament une conversation:

Richard : « Tu vas beaucoup me manquer maman. »

La mère : « Tu vas énormément me manquer toi aussi. Promet moi de m'appeler pour me tenir au courant. »

Richard :  « Je te le promet maman. Je t'aime!»

La mère: « Moi aussi je t'aime maman!»

Ils se serrent dans les bras une dernière fois, puis Richard monte dans le train direction New York.

Durant le trajet, Richard lit une nouvelle et s'endort jusqu'à l'arrivée. Richard est entre la joie et la tristesse car d'une part, il est triste de laisser sa mère à Baltimore mais d'autre part il est tellement joyeux de partir à New York. Il arrive enfin à destination. Il est accueilli par des agents criant « WELCOME TO NEW YORK !». Richard sort du train, prend ses bagages et sort de la gare. Il découvre un tout nouvel environnement : les gens sont pressés, ils marchent vite. New York est comme un cœur qui bat très vite. Richard s'adapte très vite à ce mouvement rapide de la ville et se promène dans les rues de la Big Apple.

Il ne perd pas de temps. Richard découvre un grand théâtre, très réputé pour ses pièces célèbres. D'un pas décidé, il entre dans ce grand théâtre pour se familiariser un peu avec cet environnement. Il voit au loin le directeur artistique qui se nomme Orson Welles et entame une conversation avec lui.

Richard : «  Bonjour Monsieur. Je me présente : je m'appelle Richard Samuels. J'ai 17 ans et mon plus grand rêve c'est de jouer dans des pièces de théâtre. Je vous admire énormément. Pourriez-vous m'aider à réaliser mon rêve ? »

Orson : « Bonjour monsieur Samuels. Tu veux jouer dans mon théâtre ? Nous n'acceptons pas des gamins ici. ».

Richard: « Certes je n'ai que 17 ans, mais je suis bien plus mature que certains jeunes de mon âge. Je suis venue de Baltimore exprès pour réaliser mon rêve. Je prends cette décision avec beaucoup de sérieux et de maturité. S'il vous plaît accorder moi une chance, accorder moi une audition pour vous montrer mon talent.».

Orson: « Mon choix est déjà pris petit ! Nous ne recherchions personne en plus. Je suis navré. ».

Déçu par la réponse du Directeur artistique, Richard ressort du théâtre, abasourdi. En sortant du théâtre, il y a un membre du théâtre qui est en train de jouer de la batterie, mais d'une manière horrible car il ne savait pas en jouer. Le directeur artistique Orson Welles était également présent à ce désastre. Pour se faire remarquer et pour impressionner le directeur artistique, Richard Samuels commence à prendre les baguettes de l'instrument et débute un morceau à la batterie. Impressionné, le directeur artistique l'applaudi et lui propose de jouer du ukulélé dans une pièce de théâtre qui sera bientôt à l'affiche. Richard, très heureux de sa prestation, accepte direct son offre. Fier de lui, il appelle sa mère pour lui dire qu'il jouera dans une célèbre pièce de théâtre.

1 mois plus tard, la représentation a eu lieu. Richard est à la fois paniqué mais excité de jouer dans une pièce de théâtre qui sera suivi par toute la population new-yorkaise. La boule au ventre, il monta sur scène et reçoit les applaudissements du public. Ce dernier font une standing ovation à Richard, pour saluer son talent d'acteur et de musicien. La pièce de théâtre fait la une des journaux et sa mère changea d'avis sur le métier d'acteur. Elle sera présente dans le public pour soutenir son fils Richard. Il produira et réalisera également beaucoup de films dans le futur. Richard sera reconnu non pas seulement aux Etats-Unis, mais dans le monde entier.

 


End file.
